Entertaining a God
by LlamaWriter
Summary: So, people like Loki. I like Loki. How about Loki playing games? Yeah, even more fun. The Avengers watching? Double the fun!


**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my story and my cat.**

"MWUHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Do as I command you mewling quim, jump in that pool!"

Loki clicks furiously forcing his ginger female character to jump into a large, 5x7 pool. Laughing maniacally, the God of Chaos watches his character call for help from the deep pool. He moves his mouse towards his next victim, a large, blond male waiting peacefully on the meadow grass. Giggling with excitement, Loki goes into the building tabs and  
selects the icon for walls. In eagerness, he builds walls completely surrounding the blond.

"Yes, starve to death in your one-by-one space. No one shall hear your cries for help!" Loki laughs as he watches the blond male slowly starve.

Back in the Avengers tower lounge, the team, excluding Thor and Steve, observe this whole ordeal. Though, only Tony and Clint were slightly entrained by the gods creative gameplay. Bruce was more occupied by his book as well as Natasha by her New York Times magazine, but occasionally she glanced up when things got interesting.

"Is the blond guy Thor or?" Clint asks as they all witness the slow murder of the avatar.

"Well that or the intern who got his order wrong from McDonalds." Tony responses, his eyes never leaving the surveillance screen.

"And why exactly are you feeding the enemy McDonalds, Stark?"

"Because Nick, McDonalds' burgers are the backbone of a healthy diet," Tony explains nonchalantly, "and how exactly did you get in here?"

"He was here for the past five minutes." Black Widow reports without even glancing away from her reading.

Far from being amused Fury sighs, "furthermore why does the enemy possess a computer? Surely the walls are entertaining enough for him."

"Well, Thor asked us to watch his brother while he figured out Asgardian things and such. So I, and the team can agree me on this, got tired enough of having chickens in our bedrooms and our floors turning into a danger field of Legos. We decided to give him a small distraction to keep him entertained. He hasn't caused any damage so far."

"What do you mean 'so far'?" Fury questions.

"Relax, he only tortures his characters in Sims, like the one time he made this brunette woman cook for his three men constantly in the kitchen till it started a fire. Though one of the guys just kept on eating everything during the fire and the other just continuously banged his head on the wall. It was a great experience for everyone." Tony reassures.

"That's a load of shit, he made my character piss to death." Clint interjects slightly unamused.

Hearing this Natasha frowns and looks up, "How do you know it was you?"

"Tash this is Sims 3, you can make your characters as detailed to the point of being exactly realistic," Clint clarifies as he reaches for his drink and counties to watch the god  
play, well god.

"And now apparently Tash is begging the Grim Reaper to bring me back."

"Yes! Beg for your precious archer's life!" Loki exclaims making his character beg for the supposing archer's life. Then all of sudden there appears on the screen a ghost figure.

Loki looks at the newcomer with fascination and a glint of mischief crosses his eyes, "Oh, Barton is a ghost...how…intriguing."

The Avengers and Fury all stare intensely at the screen with an air of concern of the trickster's new discovery.

"Stark." Fury growls out.

"Fury, it's fine. It's a game."

"If I can make one, I can make an army of ghost," Loki thinks aloud.

Fury's glare intensifies, " _Stark_."

"It's fine, it's a game what can he do?" Tony assures with a relaxed expression.

"Then I can use my magic…and make an immortal army!" Loki exclaims with excitement.

Staring at the screen, Tony sighs, "Jarvis."

All of the sudden Loki's screen turns blue and starts to make error noises. The god's happy expression is quickly replaced with a look of extreme anger.

Loki rages, "NO! GOD DAMN IT YOU PATHETIC PIECE OF MIDGARDIAN MAGIC! WHY! WHY!"

In the fit of rage Loki throws his computer against one of his cell walls, "YOU KNEW! HOW?! SACK OF WORTHLESS SHIT! YOU SHALL FEEL THE WRATH OF A GOD YOU DULL DEVICE! YOU WILL REGRET THE DAY YOU CROSS A GOD! FUCKING PIECE OF TRASH! YOU WILL BURN IN HELL IN THE FLAMES OF THE UNDEAD WHERE NO WILL HEAR YOUR CRIES!"

By this point Loki proceeds to set his computer aflame, "WHERE IS YOUR GOD NOW!"

Taking a calm sip of his drink Tony turns back to Fury, "See, crisis averted."

Now fully paying attention Natasha notes, "Wow, he looks angrier than that time he almost beat Clint's score in Flappy Bird."

"I'm pretty sure he is also relieved that I am not with him this time." Bruce comments.

"Yea that was one hell of a mess to clean up." Clint remarks in between his small giggles of seeing Loki burn his poor laptop.

Fury sighs, "Stark, is this what you believe is a form of distracting the enemy?"

"Well, Rock of Ages is entrained to an extent. Whenever things get a bit too intense I just have Jarvis pull the plug on it. Then we get him a new laptop, good as new and start  
the process over again. It's like keeping a kid happy by replacing his toy each time he breaks it." The billionaire enlightens as he uses his phone to purchase another laptop.

Fury looks back at the screen which shows a now destroyed computer and aggravated pacing god. He sighs for the third time and turns back the Tony.

"Stark, just keep the god stable or entrained whatever you call it in his cell. I don't want to hear that a God is terrorizing New York out of spite of his computer shutting down."

"Aye, Aye Captain" Iron man says with a mocking salute as Fury leaves the Avengers in charge of their childish god.

"So who wants to bet he is going to make Steve and Tony kiss next?" Clint suggests.

"Not funny Bird Brian." Tony retorts.

Extended:

"Hey Stark I was wondering-" Steve walks In and stops in his tracks seeing a certain trickster god setting a computer on fire shouting profound things to it about being worthless.

"Yea Spangles?" Tony questions quickly glancing between the screen and his friend. Steve stares at the scene in front of him for a few minutes till the playboy breaks the silence,

"I can-"

Steve holds up his hands cutting him off "I don't want to know, I'm going for a jog." Steve claims as he shakes his head and walks quickly out of the strange scene.


End file.
